Speechless
by Juuuuubbs
Summary: Presente pra Pammy! Songfic Sesshy


**Speechless**

_By: Jubs._

_To: Pammy! __Feliz aniversário atrasado, muito atrasado. *-*_

_Music by: The Veronicas_

* * *

Não entendia o porquê continuava ali ou o porquê tudo aquilo estava acontecendo.

Miroku e Sangô haviam-na convencido a comemorar seu aniversário numa noitada "inesquecível". Realmente, estarem parados no meio da rodovia, ás – ela checou seu relógio pela vigésima vez em 5 segundos – 3:47, com três pneus furados e sem sinal para ligar para o reboque. Sangô novamente gritou com Miroku para ajudar a empurrar o carro, enquanto Rin manobrava o mesmo, afinal, tinham que chegar em algum lugar... e rápido.

Não que estivesse com medo do escuro, ou nada do tipo, mas as histórias de terror pareciam sempre começar daquela maneira... Sentiu um arrepio em suas espinha ao notar esse lampejo de pensamento. Foi quando ouviu Miroku exclamando alguma coisa no fundo do carro.

- Eu tenho certeza! – Ele e Sangô já haviam começado a discutir novamente.

- Se tem tanta certeza, vai lá ver! – Ela gritou exasperada.

Foi quando viu o amigo passar ao lado do carro como um relâmpago e, sem entender, saiu do carro, se voltando para a amiga.

- Aonde ele foi agora?

- Ele acredita que tem um posto mais a frente e, quem sabe, algum sinal pra ele ligar pro reboco... – A moça se sentou na traseira do carro, quando o mesmo pareceu desligar. – Mas que beleza... agora acabou a bateria...

- Que carro o Miroku foi ter... – Ela sentou-se ao lado da amiga.

Percebeu que havia ficado mais escuro sem as luzes do carro e seu medo aumentou... afinal, um psicopata poderia pular de um caminhão e torturá-las e Miroku nunca chegaria a tempo. Suava frio e tremia daquele medo supersticioso, assustando Sangô, que sempre foi o perfeito exemplo de autocontrole... ao menos no que se tratava de medo. Passaram 20 minutos de pura tensão, até que um carro parasse atrás delas. Seria agora? Sua vida acabaria aos 28 anos? Não tinha certeza que os tinha aproveitado bem… foi quando viu um homem saindo do carro… ao menos morreria por mãos de um belíssimo vulto... ou homem.

Ele se aproximou e, Rin, finalmente conseguiu ver os olhos dele. Mesmo parecendo um aço dourado, frio, ainda assim, ela entendeu que não eram de todo mal... principalmente quando Sangô se levantou e se jogou nos braços do estranho. Porém, a pequenina não o reconhecia, mesmo que existisse algo de familiar no olhar dele.

Levantou-se, ainda tremendo, não mais pelo frio, mas pela fina brisa que passava. Sentiu o olhar indiferente dele sobre si e sorriu. Talvez o reconhecesse, mas não de um fato concreto, mas de suas ilusões talvez?

- Deja-vú... – Ela sussurrou para si mesma, sabendo que, em seguida, ele se aproximaria e lhe estenderia a mão, se apresentando.

Exatamente o que ele fez. Não que ela tivesse lido inúmeros daqueles romances água-com-açúcar para decorar tais clichês, mas realmente havia sonhado com aquilo, não se lembrava do rosto e nem do nome, mas se lembrava do timbre tranqüilo da voz e da impessoalidade nos olhos. (*)

_Feels like I have always known you_

_And I swear I dreampt about you_

- Ishikawa Sesshoumaru. Miroku me ligou e pediu que eu viesse buscá-los.

- E você aceitou de bom grado vir a essa hora da noite? – Sangô se intrometeu.

- Eu estava voltando para a cidade, prefiro vir de madrugada que não tem transito. – Ele quebrou o contato e visual e conversava com Sangô calmamente.

A conversa logo se foi e eles entraram no carro. Sangô preferiu que Rin fosse na frente, pois logo buscariam Miroku e ele provavelmente brigaria por ficar afastado dela, um estranho ciúmes vindo dele. O silencio que se manteve não era opressor e, sim, de sereno entendimento. Ela mantinha um suave sorriso nos lábios, havia passado tanto tempo tentando descobrir quem povoava seus sonhos e ele estava ali, ao seu lado, prestando atenção na pista. Mas, ainda assim, era bem mais do que isso.

Lembrou-se do por que aquela "noitada" tivera inicio... ela não era muito chegada em grupos. Era estranha próxima a pessoas desconhecidas, calada e irritada, pois se sentia sozinha e perdida próximo a tais pessoas. Tanta futilidade e ignorância a faziam refletir mais do que em seu estado normal, então não era chegada em aniversários. Tinha muitos conhecidos para realizar uma grande festa, mas ficaria mal pela noite inteira. Então aceitou sair com o casal de amigos, nada deu certo realmente.

Apenas umas coisa.

Perante aquele homem, pois mais do que youkai ele ainda era um, não sentia o peso da noite e de sua costumeira solidão. Podia sorrir livremente.

_All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching_

Então todos aqueles problemas pareciam insignificantes, pois haviam a levado para aquele carro. Para conhecer aquele homem. Para se sentir confortável daquela maneira. Era estranho como tudo parecia se encaixar… como todos os tortuosos caminhos que escolhia a levavam para uma coisa que se mostrava em nada tortuosa.

Não sentiu o carro parar ou até mesmo Miroku entrar. Não ouvia a conversa animada que se iniciou por parte do casal ao fundo e do frio tom do homem ao seu lado. Nada percebia, até ouvi-lo chamando seu nome. Sua resposta foi virar sua pálida face para fita-lo, confusa.

- Então é seu aniversário?

- Ah... sim. – Ela sorriu.

- Meu irmão e minha cunhada estão em casa, testando algumas receitas de bolo para um torneio amanhã, se quiser, pode roubar um.

Ele parecia frio e tudo o mais, mas ela percebia alguma coisa a mais no olhar dele. Não estranhou a frase longa dele, pois ele parecia alguém que apenas concordava com poucas palavras, porém, era como se não existisse aquela barreira de educação entre apenas conhecidos, parecia algo bem mais profundo. Fosse o tom da voz dele, fosse o olhar ou fosse à pergunta.

_Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home_

* * *

Nos dias que se seguiram, ela continuou trabalhando normalmente. Por vezes o encontrava andando apressado pelas calçadas, ou almoçando no mesmo restaurante que ela. Nunca havia percebido que ele trabalhava ali perto ou, até mesmo, que eles tinham hábitos similares. Não foi sentindo seu coração palpitar mais forte ao vê-lo entrar no carro, ou atravessando a rua. Não conseguia perceber que já sentia algo desconhecido por um cara que mal deveria se lembrar dela, que havia dado uma carona e um pedaço de bolo meio queimado, apenas para encerrar sua memorável noite.

Algumas semanas depois do incidente, recebeu uma animada ligação de Miroku, a convidando para jantar com alguns amigos. Ele planejava pedir Sangô em casamento e iria promover um pequeno jantar com alguns amigos. Mesmo com seu "pequeno" problema de interação social, a jovem aceitou, afinal, não poderia se afastar em um dos momentos mais importantes da vida de seus melhores amigos.

Ao chegar ao restaurante, os olhos de chocolate da jovem se depararam com orbes douradas, a fitando discretamente. Não sabia se ele a reconhecia ou não, mas não era aquilo que a preocupava e, sim, a confusão de seus pensamentos, das descompassadas batidas de seu coração. Ao se aproximar da porta, ele parecia esperar alguém e, logo, ele abriu um finíssimo sorriso, quase imperceptível, mas captados pelo doce olhar da jovem.

- Boa noite, Rin. – Novamente aquela envolvente voz de pronunciou, chamando seu nome.

- Ahm... o que? – Ela balbuciou enquanto entravam e procuravam a mesa em que os amigos se encontravam, mas ela sorriu rapidamente. – Achei que não se lembrava de mim...

- Não sou eu que ignoro os chamados de alguém no meio da rua. – Respondeu suavemente, enquanto se sentava.

Por que se sentia mais perdida ainda?

Ele realmente a chamava? A convidaria para almoçar com ele ou apenas era educado? Talvez fossem os fones de ouvido, afinal, apenas saia do prédio com eles, para evitar a numerosa multidão em suas conversas desconexas. Era como se acordasse daquela mecânica vida na qual estava presa e podia respirar novamente, como se o mundo finalmente fizesse sentindo, mesmo não fazendo.

E como tudo aquilo podia acontecer tão rápido? Por que paixões platônicas por um conhecido até que é plausível, mas não uma paixão que a deixava sem fôlego apenas de vê-lo. Por deuses! Ele era apenas um conhecido e não existia motivos nenhum para se sentir como aquela tola garotinha que já passou da puberdade a anos!

Tantas coisas mais importantes para se pensar... como o aquecimento global, a crise econômica, o sentido da vida, por que os golfinhos são inteligentes... tudo tão mais importante que parecia perder brilho diante do indiferente olhar dele... Ah! Ele nunca lhe daria uma brecha, ou um sorriso, ou um "Hey! Supimpa?"... se bem que, ele já havia feito aquilo... ela que não havia percebido. E como? Será que realmente estava perdida em todas aquelas questões? Não, não se importava muito com o meio ambiente, não mantinha seu dinheiro no banco e muito menos se importava na vida do mar... era uma capitalista e consumista inveterada.

Não era um pequeno gênio para viver sua vida discursando sobre o sentido da vida ou da morte, ou pregando como as pessoas deveriam viver sua vida. Não que ela fosse uma total estúpida, apenas não exponha seus pensamentos para os outros, tinha a síndrome do gênio incompreensivo. Era, ao todo, uma filosofa anti-bohemismo. Uma poeta inveterada diante daquelas orbes douradas desconhecidas. Afinal, não era assim que os grandes romancistas viviam? Tudo envolta de uma coisa intangível e desconhecida.

- Você esta escutando Rin? – Ouviu a voz de Miroku chamá-la pela milésima vez.

- Sim... claro. – Ela sussurrou duvidosa. – Do que estávamos falando?

- Sesshoumaru estava a convidando para dançar. – Sangô respondeu a puxando pela mão.

Sentiu sua face se tornar rubra e quente, principalmente ao senti-lo tocar em sua mão e a guiar pela pista.

O que ela tinha de errado? Nunca em toda a sua vida havia ficado sem graça daquela maneira! Nem mesmo no seu primeiro beijo, ou quando ficou nua em "publico" pela primeira vez, muito menos na primeira vez que fez sexo. Então ela voltava a se perguntar: "O que diabos eu tenho de errado?"

Era uma mulher independente, forte, destemida. Uma clara pirata em meio ao mar de pretendes e naufrágios de companheiras. Então como gaguejava enfrente aquele inimigo? Como sussurrava coisas incoerentes? E por que não conseguia mais olhá-lo nos olhos? Mas talvez fosse por vergonha de seus mais profundos – e patéticos – desejos.

- Você esta bem?

Os lábios dele roçando em seu ouvido, o natural tom de voz dele, a deixou totalmente arrepiada. Será que ele sabia do poder que tinha sobre ela? Que a deixava sem saber como agir? O que falar? Será que ele sabia que ela nunca seria boa o bastante para ele? Afinal, não o conhecia, mas ele com toda a certeza merecia o melhor... e ela não?

- Estou ótima! – Ela ensaiou um sorriso.

_'Cause you leave me speechless when you talk to me  
You leave me breathless the way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me, my soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender, my everything to you_

Uma estúpida idéia se formou na mente da pequenina. Ela seria um peso na vida dele e, o sonho de tê-lo para si, era absurdo. Então faria um favor a si mesma e ao belo youkai que enlaçava a sua cintura naquela balada romântica. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil? Tentou sair dos braços dele, mas parecia que perdia força ou motivação ao ver a forma em que ele a olhava. Seria mais um joguinho pra ele? Afinal, era clara o que ela sentia por ele, então seria apenas mais uma conquista.

E também, por que ela não tinha a droga de sorte no amor como suas amigas? Ayame já esperava o Segundo filho de Kouga, Sangô agora estava noiva, Kagome estava no Caribe com o novo namorado e ela ainda não conseguia esquecer Bankotsu, se bem que a imagem dele desvanecia quando seu olhar se encontrava com o youkai a sua frente. Poderia ter escolhido o caminho diferente, ter aceitado o namoro com Kohaku e, hoje em dia, seria mãe de 6 filhos, e limparia a casa e faria a janta para quando o marido chegasse. Não era esse o sonho Americano? Mas nããão! Ela tinha que ser a criança com os pais mortos em um assalto, a trabalhadora que teve que formar personalidade forte aos 7 anos de idade.

E tudo acabava ali.

E não importava que caminho seguisse, provavelmente cairia nos braços dele, os olhos dele a focaria daquela forma enigmática e sentiria a doce fragrância do perfume dele, a inebriando. Sentia-se ao ponto de sufocar ao tê-lo tão perto e tão longe. De sentir todo o calor dele ao seu redor e nunca tê-lo de verdade. De ser tudo uma ilusão da sua mente já debilitada.

_I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you are different from what I've known_

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao perceber o que mais a magoava. Não era um joguinho, ele era educado e delicado, só podia ser uma possível tentativa de amizade. E não tinha certeza se queria aquela amizade. Havia aberto os olhos pela paixão mais devastadora de sua vida, até aquele momento, e não poderia se fechar para aquela sensação em uma incompreensível formalidade que seria chamá-lo de amigo. Se não conseguia fingir para seus amigos, para si mesma, não enganaria o mundo ao chamá-lo de amigo enquanto queria ter seus lábios junto aos seus, ou os braços dele em volta de sua cintura ao sair com seus colegas de trabalho.

- Eu preciso sair daqui... – Falava sem fôlego.

Aquele turbilhão de perguntas sem respostas, de sentimentos tão primitivos a deixavam atuardidada. Mal respirando. Sua face corada pela proximidade se tornou branca como cera e seus olhos semicerraram. Por que aquilo sempre acontecia com ela? As lágrimas a sufocavam, a oprimiam. E todo o seu medo de multidões a deixou mais desnorteada. Antes de desmaiar, sentiu seus pés se afastarem do chão e aquela estranha sensação de estar envolta por algo macio e quente.

Não percebeu que ele a carregava.

Quando abriu novamente seus olhos, estava em uma cama estranha. Com pesadas cobertas sobre seu corpo e, quando checou seu corpo debaixo dele, estava com uma samba canção e uma camiseta do "The Strokes". Com quem havia dormido naquela noite? Não que fosse uma "piriguete" que dormia com qualquer um, mas não era lá a pessoa mais difícil para uma vazia noite de prazer. Foi quando a porta de abriu e, com apenas uma calça de moletom, ele entrou no quarto dele.

- Co... nós... o que? – Ela se sentou mais sem ar do que horas antes.

- Não... - Ele se sentou aos pés da cama e entregou a ela uma vasilha com sopa. – Você desmaiou e, para não estragar a noite de Sangô e Miroku, eu a trouxe para cá. Era mais rápido e fácil.

Ela ficou totalmente sem fala.

Realmente não esperava um gesto tão bondoso dele e, para falar a verdade, não esperava nada dele. Foi quando ele abriu um curto e rápido sorriso, que ficou rapidamente gravado em sua mente. Sorriu também.

- Miroku me contou do seu problema. – Ele novamente começou a falar.

- Ah... – O que falar para ele?

Que só ia para boates caçar um namorado? Que tentava, em relações mórbidas, esquecer o ex-noivou que fugiu com seu colega de trabalho? Sim, vocês leram bem, com um homem.

- Também não me sinto bem em multidões, apenas fui para felicitar Miroku e revê-la.

Ela cuspiu a sopa de surpresa. Nada romântico, mas totalmente esperado, afinal, se um ser, belíssimo como aquele a sua frente, disse uma coisa daquelas, você realmente engoliria aquele caldo viscoso calmamente?

A imagem de Bankotsu já não existia mais, apenas um corte cicatrizado. Tudo, finalmente, estava bem.

_I didn't see it coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no_

* * *

Saia do seu trabalho apressada. Tinha que entregar aqueles projetos e, por fim, almoçaria. Tudo bem que ás 4 horas da tarde já não era almoço, mas era o único horário que tinha.

Nada havia mudado nas ultimas semanas, continuava com seus fones de ouvido, ignorando sem querer a voz dele para o bem da sua sanidade mental e correndo por ai como uma desvairada. Apegava-se no sorriso dele para acreditar que tudo aquilo era sua imaginação fértil funcionando, que não existia aquele gostoso clima, que aqueles olhares não existiam e que os arrepios que tinha ao senti-lo tocar a sua pele era pelo frio.

Encontraram-se poucas vezes depois do ocorrido descrito e conversavam formalmente, mas algo sempre parecia se ocultar, parecia se esconder nas dúbias palavras de ambos. Seu celular tocou e poucas palavras foram trocadas. O cliente havia marcado para o dia seguinte a vista dos projetos, então poderia parar de correr para se alimentar. Mas não foi este o motive para parar e, sim, longos dedos se prendendo ao seu pulso.

Ao se voltar para o individuo inconveniente que a segurava, encontrou os castanhos olhos de Bankotsu. Não ouviu os papeis caindo no chão, não percebeu as pessoas passando ao seu lado, apenas sentiu sua mão contra a face dele.

- Não ouse me procurar ou tentar falar comigo. – Sua voz saiu abismalmente fria. – Não me importa o que fez ou deixou de fazer. Você me quebrou e eu te perdoei, depois de muito tempo eu entendi e superei, apenas não quero vê-lo. Nunca mais. Vá viver a sua vida e esqueça que um dia conheceu esta Rin.

De onde havia tirado aquela força? Ela realmente havia se escondido no fundo de seus nervos debilitados? Recolheu os papeis ao chão e se foi, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás. Aquilo a deixou ainda mais perdida. Não que ainda sentisse algo pelo moreno, mas havia guardado tanta coisa por tanto tempo… apenas notou que chegou ao pequeno self-service quando a atendente a cumprimentou. Apenas tinha forças para acenar positivamente com a cabeça e se dirigir para sua costumeira mesa. Mas novamente estancou no meio do salão.

- O que faz aqui? – Sua voz saiu falha.

- Esperando você. – Ele sorriu novamente. – Vive fugindo de mim, achei melhor esperá-la para almoçar.

- Mas...

- Você sempre nega meus convites ao me ignorar, achei sensato vir até o lugar em que se sente mais confortável.

Em nada aquele almoço foi incomodo. Ela mal conseguia falar, mas ao menos mantinha a conversa calmamente. Mas o ápice daquele inesperado encontro, foi quando ele a deixou na porta do prédio de arquitetura no qual ela trabalhava. Nenhum beijo de despedida, mas o doce toque acariciando seu cabelo, pescoço e rosto fora o bastante pala deixá-la pisando em nuvens.

_You leave me speechless  
The way you smile, the way you touched my face_

O resto da jornada do trabalho parecia mais curta diante ao seu delicioso almoço. Já não pensava naquilo como paixão platônica, mas como uma doce ilusão, já que ele parecia repeli-la, e muito menos esnobá-la. Parecia tão frio com todos, então por que a tratava de forma tão suave, beirando ao carinhoso?

Prontificou-se a ficar de plantão, terminando algumas plantas para a apresentação do dia seguinte. Precisava pensar calmamente e aquele era o local mais adequado... se fosse para casa, ficaria tentada a ligar para Miroku e descobrir mais sobre Sesshoumaru. Ou sair com Sangô e enfrentar aquele mar de gente que a sufocava.

Se bem que a falta de ar seria por outros motivos.

E, afinal, por que se sentia sem ar sem tê-lo? Afinal, apenas o conhecia há poucos meses... tudo bem, naqueles poucos meses ela sentiu o que jamais havia sentido antes, experimentado sensações totalmente diversas e tudo por um homem que não conhecia. Ao menos nos romances existia aquela intensa relação de amor e ódio, no qual o mocinho e a mocinha se provocavam ferozmente enquanto ela apenas continuava a sonhar por alguém inalcançável. E sentia que era tolice em todo o seu ser, desde que seus olhos se encontraram com os dele pela primeira vez. Rabiscou alguma coisa, aquilo era apenas um clichê... havia assistido tanta novela e tantos filmes que, provavelmente, sua idéia de romance havia sido deturpada.

Suspirou profundamente, tentando organizar todos os seus pensamentos e se concentrar em outras coisas mais importantes. Na manhã seguinte teria aquela apresentação importante e não poderia perder aquela oportunidade, quem sabe ela ganharia um aumento ou uma promoção? Sim, era melhor desviar seus pensamentos daquele belo sorriso e se concentrar no esboço do prédio a sua frente, foi difícil, mas por fim conseguiu... afinal, sua vida dependia daquele projeto, mas talvez sua sanidade dependesse daquele sorriso.

Na manhã seguinte, ao olhar para seu relógio, notou que estava atrasada. Havia virado a noite na empresa e fora dispensada do serviço da manhã, para descansar por algumas horas. Correu para o banheiro e se arrumou rapidamente, logo, já estava correndo pela rua com o projeto e a papelada em uma mão e a bolsa na outra, acenando para os taxis que passavam. Apenas conseguiu se acalmar dentro do carro, que agora corria pela cidade, parando em frente à sede de um banco.

Ajeitou sua roupa e respirou profundamente antes de entrar, o sorriso dele agora era apenas uma sombra diante do nervosismo em que ela estava. Algo em sua mente tentava lhe dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas era difícil acreditar nela. Ao entrar na sala de conferencia se deparou com os olhos âmbar dele, divertidos com o embaraço que tomou conta dela. Realmente não esperava encontrá-lo ali... diabos, ele estava em todo lugar! Como poderia apagar a ilusão de estar com ele quando sempre que abria os olhos ele estava lá?

- Ishikawa Taishou não conseguiu chegar para a apresentação e eu tenho que avaliá-la... se não se importar, claro. – A voz dele soou calma, na qual surpreendeu a todos pela falta de frieza.

Rin sorriu mais confortável com a "explicação" e conseguiu iniciar e terminar sua apresentação de forma clara e serena, o que gerou certa admiração nos gerentes daquela sala, já que, ainda nova, ela conseguia fazê-los visualizar o prédio como apenas conseguiria uma pessoa de muita experiência. Tirando que ela se mostrou uma arquiteta criativa e com um decente e impecável gosto. Quando todos saíram da sala, ela passou a arrumar a papelada feliz, havia ido muitíssimo bem em sua primeira apresentação formal.

Sorria feliz. Mas tal sorriso quase se desfez ao perceber que alguém não havia saído da sala. Sua face corada se tornou branca e seu coração pareceu parar de bater.

- Queria apenas dizer que não estou te perseguindo. – Ele começou se aproximando. – Mas é que você realmente parece alguém interessante, entretanto, eu sei dizer quando alguém não esta interessada.

- Ma-... Não... Não é isso. – Ela murmurou, sentindo seu corpo tremer a cada passo que ele dava em sua direção. – Eu que não sou a melhor pessoa para falar ou demonstrar alguma coisa...

Ela havia dado o primeiro passo. Havia conseguido formular uma frase inteira sem gaguejar ou se confundir. Pela primeira vez conseguiu se controlar na presença dele e aquilo era a coisa mais complexa que havia feito em toda a sua vida. Porém, continuava a tremer e a sustentar seus lábios em um falso sorriso, estranhamente não se sentia mais confortável naquela situação, era como se... espera.

- Não é que eu não esteja interessada... mas.. – Ela respirou profundamente novamente. – Você merece alguém melhor e menos confusa do que eu.

Por que aquelas palavras doíam mais do que qualquer coisa? Talvez fosse por que afirmava em alto e bom som o quão inferior era perante a ele. E, sem dar chance a qualquer resposta, saiu da sala. Não conseguiria mentir para ele e fingir que tudo estava bem. Por meses sentiu aquela estranha atração e aqueles curiosos sentimentos, estava daquela forma por causa dele, mas ainda assim sabia seu lugar. E seria melhor se afastar antes que não resistisse a influencia que ele tinha sobre ela.

_You leave me breathless  
There's something that you do, I can't explain _

Saiu correndo do prédio, com lágrimas presas naquela dura expressão de sofrimento. Jogou fora toda aquela infantil esperança do homem perfeito se apaixonar por ela, simplesmente por que se julgava baixa ou burra... fútil. Era como todas aquelas pessoas que temia e era aquilo que mais a amedrontava... se perder no mar de pessoas que se espelhavam nas tolas revistas. E quando finalmente jogou a papelada no taxi, ouviu seu nome.

O mundo pareceu parar e a multidão já não existia, apenas permanecia aquela voz a chamar por seu nome. Com medo de olhar para trás, pulou para dentro do taxi e, antes que fechasse a porta, ele a alcançou. Por que ele estava fazendo tudo aquilo por uma desconhecida? E por que ela se deixou apaixonar por apenas uma figura perfeita como ele? Por que diabos tinha que sofrer daquela maneira?

- Você não me deixou terminar. - A voz dele escondia um nervosismo relutante. – Eu quero que você diga que não quer tomar um café comigo por que esta saindo com outra pessoa ou por que não sente essa estranha ligação, mas não quero que fuja de mim por se sentir abaixo de mim, o que quer que seja!

Tentou falar algo, mas sua voz simplesmente não saia. Como ele conseguia lê-la de forma tão intensa e penetrante? Apenas se sentiu novamente perdida, no escuro.

- Diga alguma coisa... – Ele sussurrou.

- Eu não... eu...

Por que tinha que sofrer tanto enquanto o homem dos seus sonhos dizia que, praticamente, sentia o mesmo? Que queria estar ao lado dela... Mas todo aquele sofrimento pareceu desaparecer quando ele a puxou para fora do taxi e juntou seus lábios aos dela.

Talvez tivesse se criado uma imagem suja de si mesma, de excêntrica por não pertencer a lugar nenhum, a não suportar a sociedade... e todas aquelas ideias haviam-na afastado do homem que a observava por anos, que ansiava por trocar curtas e poucas palavras com ela. E então percebeu que, mesmo que não fosse correspondida, faria qualquer coisa por ele...

- Não acha melhor começarmos tomando um café e nos conhecendo? – A voz dela saiu divertida e sem fôlego.

- Então você realmente vai passar a falar comigo? – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Quem sabe... – Ela sorriu e entregou um cartão com seu número de telefone.

Iria recomeçar, esquecer todos aqueles problemas e tragédias do passado, afinal, se um homem daqueles a queria, então poderia conquistar o mundo.

_  
I'd run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
Baby_

* * *

Eeeeeeeeeeeeee! *-*

Acabei o presente da Pammy! Que ta realmente sempre comentando e que se tornou uma leitora muito especial e amiga pra mim. E como eu não tinha como mandar presente, escrevi a songfic pra ela \o/

Ah sim, só pra deixar claro algumas coisas: Rin é uma arquiteta com alguns problemas, como por exemplo: fobia social, depressão e baixa alto estima, só pra vocês não acharem ela tão bizarra assim xD

(*) Eu tenho esses deja-vús frequentemente ._. Esses dias eu tava numa aula de Sociologia e virei pro meu amigo e sabia exatamente o que ia falar e o que ele iria me responder, é muito estranho \hum

Enfim...

Feliz aniversário pra Pammy de novo!

E beijoooos!

_

* * *

_


End file.
